


soft

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pliroy, Pliroy Secret Santa, Soft Boys, Tickling, WAFF, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri is so sad and so lonely.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glimmerystarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/gifts).



> Betad by Annabeth and Ashii Black.

JJ found Yuri down a long empty hallway in Paris with a belly full of Champaign and nothing to do. He smiled when Yuri sneered at him. Of course he smiled. Smiling like a dick and stealing Yuri’s gold was what JJ did. “Nice seeing you on the podium.” He looked too good in his suit and tie. Like something out of GQ, all suave and polished. Yuri tried not to think about his stupid striped tie and stupid striped pants Lilia picked out for him, like he was some kind of kid. “You hiding, Plisetsky?”

Yuri didn’t want JJ to ask about him. He wanted the fucker to shove that gold medal up his ass and go to hell. But he was too tired to say anything. Too tired to even care as he stared at the marble floor and wondered how many mountains died so he could walk on it.

Too many.

“Hey.” A hand was on his shoulder. It was warm. Yuri shivered. “You okay?” Yuri was cold. So, so cold. Yuri rubbed his arms. Then he felt it, something warm draped over his shoulders - JJ’s jacket.

“Stinks.” Yuri has said, many times, how much he hated Adidas cologne on general principle, that being the fact that JJ wore it.

JJ tapped Yuri’s nose like he was a little kid. “You’re tired. Lemme take you to your room.”

Somehow Yuri let him. Maybe it was exhaustion? He felt too drained to even consider why he didn’t want to be near this fucker. The coat felt so warm, through. And Yuri loathed himself for secretly loving the way this cheap cologne smelled. It made him think of locker rooms, specifically the first locker room he used in men’s. More specifically, Skate Canada and Jean-Jacques Leroy in his red and white briefs and that lean, sculpted, tatted up body. He looked like one of those guys in porn videos. The kind a smaller guy gets pounded by, screaming _Daddy_.

God, okay - so he was going to let JJ walk him back to his room. Yuri has to set some sort of limit. “None of this,” Yuri held his hand up in the J sign, using his middle finger. It was a habit.

JJ held his hand up, like he was taking an oath. “On my honor.”

Yuri didn’t ask him why JJ was bothering to do this as they rode up that steel trap of an elevator. He just stared at JJ’s reflection in the polished metal as he huddled in JJ’s jacket. Yuri was pretty sure it was Armani; it had the same kind of silk lining. Cheap cologne and expensive clothes. That sounded about right for JJ.

“Lucky seven,” JJ said at the ding. He used the softest voice. Yuri never heard his voice like that before. He glanced at JJ as the elevator doors opened, half expecting someone else. JJ just smiled and held his arm up toward the door. “After you.”

Not _ladies first_.

“Wow, are you actually acting like a human being?” Yuri knew he should’ve said thank you. Otabek would’ve told him to say thank you.

JJ waited after they reached the room. Yuri could feel him up against his back, even though he wasn’t so much as touching Yuri. There was a strange energy in the air; Yuri slid his card through the reader and it sucked them both into the cocoon of his room.

Yuri turned on the lamplight and showed JJ his bed. “Here’s your jacket.”

JJ stopped Yuri before he could take it off. “Gold or no gold. You are better than Nikiforov.” He was holding onto the lapels. Looking in Yuri’s eyes. Saying what no one ever said out loud before. “Don’t beat yourself up over silver.”

But it was true. He broke Viktor’s record three times now. “Doesn’t matter if you take gold instead of me.” Yuri screwed up his face and smiled. “I’ll beat you. ‘Don’t be too sure of yourself’ probably doesn’t mean anything to you, because you already are. But know this: I’m just getting started, Leroy. I will crush you at the Grand Prix.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less.” JJ smiled back - not one of those horrible _JJ Style_ smiles, there wasn’t a wink, he didn’t laugh or snort - he just smiled. “This might make you mad? I’m gonna say it anyway. The way you are on the ice? It’s intense. Like a lightning storm, you know?” He rubbed his neck and Yuri, like the idiot he was, thought it was possible that JJ really was being human. God, all he had to do was give him his jacket and say a couple of nice things and suddenly Yuri was blushing like a goddamn girl. JJ tipped his chin up. “You push me so hard. But you know that, right?”

God, his eyes weren’t blue. They were grey, but they were warm, and Yuri was still so cold. So, so cold. He needed to be warm.

He didn’t realize he had grabbed JJ’s shirt. All he knew was that those eyes got wide and there was this weird choking sound and suddenly JJ’s forehead was pressed against Yuri’s and Yuri was trying, so hard, to breathe because suddenly he was so close to JJ and he wanted to know how that even happened. “What are you doing?” Yuri asked as his hands slid down JJ’s shirt. Yuri made the worst croaking sound as he felt the warm, firm body underneath. “Why are you here? What do you want?”

“For you to be okay?” He squeezed Yuri’s shoulders gently and it was _everything_ when Yuri felt JJ’s thumbs rubbing over the jacket. “Be okay?” And his eyes. All Yuri could see were his eyes.

Yuri shook his head. “Wait - _no_.” JJ caught his head and combed his hair back, shushing him gently. “Wh-wh-y do you care?” JJ brushed away his tears. “What does it m-m-matter to you? You won. I lost. That’s life.” Couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe.

JJ’s breath was so close to his mouth. “You make it sound crazy to be here.”

Yuri nodded. JJ nodded. Their noses bobbed and JJ rubbed his against Yuri’s. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” His breath was warm. Yuri opened his mouth because, for one insane moment, he wanted to taste it. “ _Oh God, Yuri!_ ” Suddenly JJ’s mouth slammed into his and JJ’s arms crushed him into his chest and JJ’s tongue slid against his and JJ groaned, so low and deep Yuri felt it in his balls and he raked his hands in JJ’s hair.

God, Jean-Jacques Leroy was a good kisser, a fucking champ, taking Yuri into his arms and pressing Yuri into his body as he devoured Yuri’s mouth.

Then the kiss changed. JJ pulled back, brushing his lips over Yuri’s as his hands slid up and down Yuri’s back. “I didn’t come in here to do that.” He said it between kisses. “Jeez, Yuri! You’re still a kid and I shouldn’t be -“

Yuri let himself fall on the bed and he brought JJ down with him, and he just laid on top of Yuri like this big, warm cat, with his leg between Yuri’s and his body pushed against Yuri’s and his mouth on Yuri’s as his tongue stroked Yuri’s with long, lazy licks. His hands were slow. Fingers traced over Yuri’s face. Down his neck. And Yuri would’ve shivered when JJ drew his jacket back and kissed his neck. He would have, but JJ was warm enough. Warm enough to make him forget all the reasons he shouldn’t have been doing this. Warm enough for Yuri not to care if he unbuttoned his shirt. He just wanted JJ to keep kissing him.

“Can I touch?” JJ breathed against his mouth. Yuri nodded and slammed JJ’s mouth back down over his, but JJ pulled away, quickly. And for a moment Yuri thought he was leaving and Yuri felt his chest ache and he -

JJ’s fingers barely grazed over Yuri’s nipples, and it felt like fire. Yuri moaned and he couldn’t keep himself from doing the lamest wiggling.

“Good?” JJ asked. His voice was quiet. Yuri nodded. Then his voice was _very_ quiet. “Are you getting hard?” His fingers stopped.

Yuri watched his hand slide down his chest, over his belt. “Yeah.”

He thumbed Yuri’s belt buckle and gently pulled at it. “Can I see?”

God, how pathetic was Yuri? He was about to burst. All he could do was nod as JJ sat up, peeled Yuri’s slacks down a bit and stared at Yuri’s cock. God, Yuri was so embarrassed. He wanted to yank his pants back up and -

”Can I touch it?” JJ’s voice was hoarse. “Please?”

 _”Fuck, yeah -“_ Yuri couldn’t stop the words.

He laid down next to him. Leaned over him. Spat in his hand and reached down and covered Yuri’s cock with his big, warm hand. Then whispered: “Is that okay?”

No, it wasn’t okay. But Yuri wasn’t okay, either. He felt so lame, so pathetic, so _weak_. “Keep going.”

JJ let out a shuddering breath as he began stroking Yuri’s cock. “M’not cut, either.” He moved his thumb over Yuri’s foreskin. Over the tip, then he rubbed the little spot where Yuri’s head - “Do you like that, too?”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

JJ threw his leg over Yuri’s thighs and they were both looking down as JJ began jerking Yuri off between his forefinger and thumb, gently and fast and - shit! So, so so gentle! Yuri gasped and Yuri looked into JJ’s eyes and - “This okay?”

No, it really wasn’t. It was a very bad idea. The worst. “Don’t stop.” He grabbed JJ's arm, and - fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ \- JJ just went faster and his arm was still in that sleeve, not even rolled up, and that shouldn’t have mattered. He shouldn’t have made that pitiful whine imagining his jizz all over JJ’s washboard abs.

“What is it?” JJ stopped his hand. “Everything okay, baby?”

Pet names were disgusting. So why did he get even harder hearing one? “Just -“ Would he call Yuri ‘baby’ again?

“It’s okay, baby. Whatever you want to do.”

Oh, god! His face turned so red and his dick got so hard and all he wanted was - “Keep going! But take off your shirt, first!”

JJ sat up and threw off the tie. Growled at the first two top buttons and - _”Maudit!”_ buttons clattered as JJ threw the shirt off and oh, fuck. Yuri wanted to see his body. Wanted to cream all over that perfect, chiseled chest and just smear it all over. “You like that?” He wasn’t being conceited. No. He had the most serious face as he slid back down next to him. As he reached back down. “Look so good, baby boy.” As he took Yuri’s lips. As his hand moved. As he looked into Yuri’s eyes and whispered: “So good.”

It felt like he meant it. And maybe he did. Yuri sobbed because he wanted it to be true. And JJ kissed him again with a deep, low moan. Yuri put his hand on his chest and he could feel JJ’s heart beating and feel the sweat on his skin, slick and smooth and so, so hot and JJ had Yuri’s dick snug in his hand and twisted his wrist and -

“Please don’t cry.” JJ said it against his lips. “Please, baby -” Moaned when Yuri hid his head in the crook of JJ’s neck.

He couldn’t stop sobbing as he held JJ’s hand down and fucked into it. “Please!” _Please don’t stop! Please don’t leave me! Please don’t go!_

He could feel JJ nuzzle his hair as his hand pumped, and his voice was so deep and so soft. “I’m right here,” he told Yuri. And Yuri _came_ , sobbing as JJ held him. “Right here, baby.”

JJ wiped the come off his hand with a tissue, then laid back down, propping his head up on his elbow. “You okay?”

Yuri didn’t have any words. Not even a simple _da_. So he just nodded. He'd just cried like a baby while Jean-Jacques Leroy jerked him off. And he felt -

“You sure?” JJ’s face was still so serious. “I - was it what you wanted?” No, not serious. _Nervous_. And yeah - it made fucking sense. Yuri just lost his shit like a real mental case. JJ probably thought he was crazy.

Yuri sat up. What the fuck was he doing? He never even went this far when he messed around with Otabek! And he _cried?_ The room felt too small, like his old room in his mother’s shitty apartment. “Can we -” he took off the jacket “ - pretend this didn’t happen?”

“If that’s what you want.” As if Yuri had a choice.

He didn’t want to look at JJ’s face. He didn’t want to see the relief all over his face when he got up to leave. He just felt the chill when JJ took the jacket and got off the mattress.

“Is that what you want?”

Yuri turned his back to him. Pulled the covers over his head. “Too tired to return favors. Go jerk off in front of a mirror or whatever you do.”

JJ rustled around, probably in a panic to get the fuck away from the emotional trainwreck that was Yuri Plisetsky. Mr Perfect Life Leroy didn’t have time for this shit.

“Hey, Yuri?”

Oh, god! He screwed his eyes shut. “What?” Then held his breath. He wasn’t letting it out until this fucker was gone.

“Take care.”

He told himself not to cry after JJ gently closed the door with the most discreet little _click_. He had done enough crying. God, he was so pathetic.

~@@@~

“You are so pathetic.”

Yuri nods as he glugs down his second (and last) miniature Stolly and glares at the pathetic loser in front of him. The idiot just stares right back.

“You have a real nice collection of silver medals, loser.” He glares into the hotel bathroom mirror. “Put trash in a suit and tie and all you’ve done is ruin a suit.” He was just like his mother - all promise and no results.

All because he choked against JJ Leroy. Again. “Fucking hell.” He replays the video on his phone again. Tortures himself as he watches that beautiful bastard defy gravity and pull off eight jumps, as if he was born spinning like a bullet through the sky. God, JJ’s too fucking _strong_. The power in his legs - Yuri groans when he remembers how hard that leg thrown over him was.

God, Yuri was a mess the second he set foot in Colorado Springs for the Skate America. He tried like fucking hell to stick to plan: avoid contact with JJ at all costs.

Except he didn’t have to put any effort into it at all.

He remembered how his hair went up on the back of his neck when he heard that deep, low voice echo in the rink. He remembered how his chest instantly ached when he saw him, bigger than life in a deep red and black Lycra suit, push out onto the ice like a missile. He could feel JJ coming up behind him, closer and closer. Yuri remembered holding his breath, expecting something like _excuse me, miss_ , when JJ silently passed him.

Silence was what Yuri got, every time. It was pathetic - he forgot all about his stupid plan to ignore him and came up with every excuse in the world to walk by JJ. He even used his fake account to join JJ’s lame fan club and track his movements so he just happened to be at the same Starbucks JJ was drinking his Vente at. JJ saw him. Saw him sitting at the other side of the cafe, and looked at Yuri like it made him sad to see Yuri turn out to be a stalker.

He was so disgusted with Yuri that he didn’t even want to tease him anymore.

But he could beat him. He could beat Yuri with cold, hard cuts across the ice delivered with a pace not even Yuri could keep up with. Yuri even took a fall during his free skate. The combination jump nearly took out his knee.

But the worst part was how he stood on that podium, next to Yuri. JJ didn’t even look at Yuri. Not once.

God, Yuri was the worst kind of trash. His mother was right — he was an arrogant little shit to think he was any better than her. He was going to ruin everything he ever worked for, all because he’s a needy little bitch.

He goes to JJ’s feed yet again. This time he’s got a new post. It’s a picture of JJ and Yuri on the podium, and it’s horrible because Yuri looks as if he’s about to cry — like a girl. JJ’s smile seems as fake as ever. Then there’s the caption, _”He pushes me harder than anyone.”_ Hashtag: _my inspiration and motivation_.

Yuri doesn’t know what that means. He wants to crack his phone open and make the meaning come out. He wants it to be like a cool balm on his brain that makes the racing thoughts and the agonizing need to do _something_ , to hide or to fight or to cry or to scream all fade away so he can find some kind of peace. All he can think about is how JJ has seen him naked. Has seen him cry. Has seen Yuri stalk him like some psycho. He’s seen the lowest Yuri can go and has ignored him ever since. The post is so out of step with everything else that he can’t believe it’s there. He refreshes the feed.

And it’s gone. JJ took it off - probably because he knows better than to give some crazy loser the wrong idea.

God, Yuri needs some fresh air. That’s what he tells himself as he shoves on his jacket and shoves himself down the Hilton hallway and pulls out his phone.

He’s on the JJ Girls Page, wondering why he pulled it up, when JJ is revealed, like a secret treasure, behind the doors of the elevator Yuri’s about to get on. And he stares at Yuri as if he’s never seen a human before and they scare the shit out of him. Yuri’s cheeks burn as what’s left of his pride goes up in flames. The doors close, neither stops them, and Yuri watches JJ willingly disappear.

Then he’s gone. _Of course_. Of course he’s gone. He’s gone because he was seeing someone else and he didn’t expect to see you, Yuri. He doesn’t want to see you, Yuri. Because he can tell Yuri’s a real basket case - _god, was he able to see his phone screen?_ The damn JJ Girls logo is still blinking like a fuckng neon sign.

Yuri Plisetsky just made himself look like the world’s stupidest psycho to the guy who will talk about himself in third person. And the guy who always asked Yuri if it was okay to touch him. Just the lightest, softest touches. Yuri drops his phone. The softest touches, like JJ knew he was fragile.

Yuri feels something rumble underneath the Berber carpet and he wonders if he’s actually feeling that vodka as the elevator doors slide open —

_”Yuri?”_

He’s feeling something as he falls to his knees. He doesn’t know if it’s relief or the arms curling around him or shock when he looks and sees JJ’s face as he’s lifted up and held like a baby. “Aw, man! Yuri!”

He’s so pathetic. So weak. He shouldn’t let him do this. He shouldn’t let JJ pick him up. But he’s a basket case. This is what basket cases do.

“At the risk of repeating myself, let me take you to your room?”

“Nine eighteen.”

Yuri fumbles but he is able to get his card let out of his pocket. JJ would rather press his back against the wall to angle the hand he’s propped underneath Yuri’s knees for the slide through them, than put Yuri down. He won’t let Yuri down until he’s placed him on the bed.

He leaves quickly, without a word and Yuri curses himself for hoping. For being ridiculous. God, what is wrong with him?

But wait.

The door closes and JJ is back and Yuri gasps because JJ gets on his knees. Puts Yuri’s sneaker on his thigh and begins to untie it. “I’m not trying to come on to you. Yuri, look at me.” JJ studies his face. “You got someone you’re comfortable with? Your coach, maybe someone on your team?” JJ holds Yuri’s phone out. He must’ve picked it up when Yuri dropped it in the hallway. Well, at least it’s not flashing _JJ Girls_ in shocking pink anymore.

And what is Yuri supposed to tell them? That he is a total loser when it comes to King JJ? They’ll laugh at him, and he would deserve it, too. “I’m fine.” He puts his phone on the end table. JJ will be leaving as soon as his shoes are off and he’s tucked into bed like an infant, anyway.

JJ pulls the sheets back so Yuri can crawl between them and hide. His voice is soft. Almost a whisper. And so is the pressure on Yuri’s head. _That’s JJ’s hand._ “I never get it right with you. Do I, Yuri?”

Yuri doesn’t have words. He just has an empty ache and it is going to kill him. He closes his eyes and the darkness makes him feel alone already.

But JJ is still combing his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I have the right to touch you. Do you want me to stop?”

Just like the last time. Yuri’s eyes open. He came to him, he scooped him up and he took him back to his room and spoke to him so softly and _asked permission_ \- just like the last time. And oh, god! Yuri is so pathetic, so weak and so soft for a little attention that he nods and he reaches for JJ’s hand and he squeezes his wrist because he doesn’t know how to open his mouth without sobbing.

JJ’s fingers are as soft as the tear rolling down Yuri’s cheek, but they’re warm, they don’t burn like the tear does. “Yuri?” Even when one of them wipes his tear away.

“Touch me.” Another tear comes out when he opens his eyes. Wonderful.

JJ wipes that one away, too. “God, I know I shouldn’t. But, can I - _can I kiss you?_ ”

His eyes are so warm. So grey-soft and warm, and Yuri wants to gather up all that warmth and hide inside. “You always if you can do something?” JJ’s bending down. He’s bracing his hands against the mattress. He’s getting closer. So close. “Every little thing.”

He looks so serious again. “Maybe it’s hard to believe you’re okay with me doing this stuff with you.” What?

_What?_

“What?” Yuri speaks too quickly now. “We already did. So what’s the problem?” He tries to look proud of himself. He’s not. He sounds like a fucking kid.

“You don’t like me.” JJ’s knee is propped on the bed, between Yuri’s legs.

Yuri looks away and says, “You don’t like me, either.” JJ knows Yuri is just some pathetic kid. God, why can’t he stop staring into his eyes? Why does he want JJ to crash his body down into his and pin him to the mattress and press down hard? So hard against Yuri. So hard, like he never wants to let Yuri go.

But he’s still hovering over him. “No. I like you.” His hand is back, touching Yuri’s hair. “I like you a lot, Yuri Plisetsky.”

It’s the best damn lie Yuri’s ever heard and he is stupid enough to feel proud of earning it. “Kiss me.” At least JJ still wants him.

He tells himself not to cry like a toddler as JJ leans down, and he isn’t going to let one more tear come out as JJ brushes his lips so softly against his, and Yuri would rather die than let this conceited asshole see him sob like the basket case he is. Oh, fuck! His lips are so warm and Yuri can taste beer when he opens his mouth and he can feel another tear as JJ moans and slides his tongue inside. As he angles his head and cups Yuri’s face and slides between his legs and moans again when Yuri arches up and pushes his cock against JJ.

“Touch you?”

Yuri nods and pushes his hips up as JJ pulls back and watches Yuri pull his pants down just a little, just enough for his cock to pop out. He hides his face in JJ’s shirt as he pulls JJ’s hand down. “Please?”

“Oh, baby boy.” JJ’s voice - it is a whisper. So is his touch. “You’re beautiful.” His finger draws a slow line up. “I think about how I touched you. And I touch myself the same way when I think about you.” Yuri gasps as JJ wraps only his thumb and forefinger around his dick. “Do you think about that time?”

Yuri whines and he closes his eyes and he shakes his head because he doesn’t want to believe it. He doesn’t want to say how he’s been holed up under sheets and blankets and locked behind bathroom doors and lonely, so lonely, as he jerked himself off that exact same way, coming to pictures of JJ, beautiful, aggravating JJ.

“I think about you.” JJ’s other hand is tracing his lips. “The way you are on the ice. The way you were with me. I think about you and I think about intensity.” He is so quiet and so gentle that it's almost like his touch and his words aren't even there and yet it has the power to curl Yuri’s spine and he can’t help himself, he sucks JJ’s finger into his mouth. _”Calisse de Tabernak!”_

Yuri swipes his tongue across his finger tip and JJ’s hand goes faster. His eyes get so dark and he’s staring at Yuri like he’s not sure - but he’s letting Yuri suck it. No, he’s actually pushing his finger in a little more. Yuri grabs his hands. Nods. He never wants JJ to stop, or to even make him come. He wants to stay like this, in that place where pleasure is a slippery throttle and the rush is so good. Yuri sucks harder and JJ is pressing his face in Yuri’s hair and his arm is so tense from working his hand with those fast strokes.

“What are you doing to me? _Fuck!_ ” JJ’s hot breath blasts in Yuri’s hair. And, god, he grinds against Yuri’s body. He’s big and he’s so hard underneath that tracksuit and and he’s nuzzling Yuri’s hair. “Would you touch me?”

Clothes take too long. Yuri sits up and fights with JJ’s zipper. He throws off the jacket and looks into JJ's eyes as he pulls up his shirt. His face is red. “You’re blushing?”

“So’re you.” JJ touches Yuri’s neck. His collarbone. He smiles and JJ looks absurdly beautiful, too good. Yuri looked down and - oh! - JJ’s chest. “Touch me?” JJ takes his hand and puts it over his pec. Over his nipple. God, he’s so toned and smooth — Yuri doesn't realize he’s licking JJ’s skin until he’s lapping at JJ’s nipple. “Ooh! Baby boy, that’s so good!”

Yuri will do this forever, as long as he keeps calling him that.

JJ’s shoving his hand in Yuri’s hair and he’s gasping and Yuri’s moving to the other one and JJ’s hands grab a little harder, fisting Yuri’s hair and scratching at Yuri’s back and Yuri sucks at his nipple as JJ wraps his whole hand around Yuri and _pumps_.

Yuri’s hand slips over JJ’s chest. Down, down under the seam of his pants. Yuri presses his face against JJ. Thrusts into his hand and pushes his hand into JJ’s pants. He touches the tip of his dick and JJ thumbs Yuri's, swiping the head firmly. “Fuck! Jeh Jeh -“

“Say my name like that!” JJ moans as Yuri’s hand slides over his - oh, god! JJ is huge. “Baby, I’ve come so many times remembering how you say my name.”

JJ’s other hand is on his thigh. “Jeh Jeh.” He can’t help it. He wants to see JJ come, too. He wants to see someone feel something like that for him. Yuri looks up and JJ is looking back at him, staring at him. He can’t help saying it again. “Jeh Jeh.”

“Sweet, beautiful - “ He moans again when Yuri starts pumping him, too. Grabs Yuri’s hip and twists his grip as he jerks Yuri off. And his eyes - they’re the clearest eyes Yuri’s ever seen, like mirrors, and Yuri can almost see himself in those eyes. “How are you so sweet, baby boy? How is it you’re so sweet to me?”

Yuri’s _sweet?_ God, Yuri’s such a fool, because that makes him arch his back and it makes him sit up and take JJ’s mouth with his and he shoves his tongue in his mouth and whines for _more_.

Tongues slide together, strokes rise and fall like waves, and when JJ thrusts against Yuri’s hand and growls against Yuri’s mouth, Yuri shivers and he whimpers. JJ’s fingers dig into Yuri’s ass and JJ’s hand primes Yuri’s cock and he pulls back and all Yuri can see and feel is JJ as -

“God, yes! Come for me!”

All he can see is JJ. Yuri sobs and Yuri jerks and Yuri explodes like a firecracker. All he can feel is that hand priming it out of him. All he can hear is his deep, warm voice. “Oh, baby boy! That’s it! That’s my sweet, sweet baby boy!”

Then JJ kisses him with soft, feathery pecks all over his face as he settles Yuri back down. Shushes him as Yuri groans and grabs for him as he gets up. Smiles as he leaves the bed.

Yuri shivers again, this time from a sudden chill. JJ’s running the tap. He’s going to wash Yuri’s come off his hand and leave. Obviously.

Yuri closes his eyes. He listens to clothes rustling. He expects the soft click of a door closing. He doesn’t expect a dip in the mattress or the warm breath on his belly. “Yuri?”

“What are you doing?”

JJ is naked. Gloriously fucking naked and leaning over his body. “Would you let me lick this off?”

God! It _does_ something to Yuri when he asks for permission. It twists him up and makes his toes curl and his back arch and he nods without words and he gasps without making a sound as JJ keeps looking up at him, as JJ bends his head, as JJ takes a long, slow lick.

“Mmmm…”

JJ’s hands cradle Yuri’s hips and he settles in between his legs. He slurps up Yuri’s come and when he’s done swallowing it all, he dips his tongue into his belly button. “Fuck!” It’s too much - Yuri can feel it in his balls and it’s so soon after. Yuri yells and he laughs and JJ chuckles and he’s wiggling his tongue into Yuri’s belly button, trailing his fingers up and down, up and down, until that tickles too, and Yuri can’t take it. He tosses his head back and forth until JJ is suddenly on top of him taking his face in his hands.

“You’ll say yes if I ask you for something, won’t you?”

Yuri nods.

“Would you ask me for something? I wouldn’t say no.” JJ’s eyes are so clear Yuri thinks he can see through them, inside of him, and he’s not the arrogant prick he shows everyone else. Yuri touches his shoulder, traces the lines of his body, down over his heart. He’s so strong, he could hold Yuri down or shove him away so easily. But he doesn’t. He’s strong, but he’s gentle, and _god_ \- that makes him so hard again. “I’d never say no to you, Yuri Plisetsky.” He takes his hand. He kisses it. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you on a silver platter.”

“Don’t -“ He stops himself. “I mean, keep doing what you’re doing.” He kisses JJ’s hand now.

“You sure?” JJ strokes his cheek. “So you’re okay with me lying down naked with you? I want to do more than touch you, Yuri.”

Yuri nods. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“I am so glad you said that.” JJ braces his hands on either side of Yuri’s head. He eases himself down and Yuri loves the feel of his weight on him. He doesn’t feel trapped. He feels claimed. “Actually, it’s still hard to believe you said that.” He feels wanted. When JJ bends his head and when JJ presses his open mouth against his Yuri feels cherished. When JJ’s fingertips slide over his face and his body moves against his and their tongues slide together Yuri feels like he’s found home.

His fingers are so gentle and his body is so _big_. And hard. Yuri traces over his arms, and wonders when he’s touching a tattoo. JJ laughs a little when Yuri passes over the bend of his elbow, then inner arm. “You’re ticklish, too?” Yuri asks.

JJ smiles against his lips as he shakes his head. “No.” He dips his tongue back inside.

Yuri reaches down, near JJ’s ribs, but JJ’s already jabbing his ribs and Yuri has to arch his back to try to get away and - oh fuck! - JJ is merciless! He holds him down and Yuri laughs so hard he can’t stand it. “You’ll pay for that!” The words barely make it out. But he tries - and even gets a few good pokes in. Just a few, before JJ grabs his wrists.

JJ’s holding his hands over his head. “Oh, really?” He’s smirking now, but it’s not too annoying. No, he knows JJ will stop if Yuri wants him to. JJ taps Yuri on the nose. “So what’re you going to do to me, baby boy?”

“I’ll have you at my mercy!” Yuri snaps at his finger. When JJ snaps back - catching Yuri’s lip between his teeth - Yuri pulls his right hand free for a moment. It’s long enough to reach down. JJ chokes out a laugh because Yuri’s grabbed his dick. And he’s pulling at the foreskin, gently, with just his thumb and forefinger. He smiles as JJ moans. “I know you like this, Jeh Jeh.”

JJ groans. But he doesn’t give up. He wiggles around until he’s pressed his dick against Yuri’s, and it’s so, so - Yuri hisses as JJ spits and reaches down. Grips Yuri’s cock and presses it up against his.

“I know you like this, baby boy.” His breath is warm in Yuri’s ear and his voice is low and deep and Yuri feels it in his balls as JJ thrusts against him. “Sweet baby boy.”

Yuri moans and he’s wrapping his legs around JJ and wrapping his arms around JJ and scoring his nails down that firm, hard back, and grabbing that fucking perfect ass. “Jeh Jeh! Like that! Please! Oh fuck like that!” He doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t know how to keep his voice from breaking and he doesn’t know how to stop the sobs when JJ holds him close and whispers French in his ear. “Don’t stop!” He’s crying and he’s going to die when he comes. He’s going to die.

“Want you so bad.” JJ is looking in his eyes, rubbing the tears away from Yuri’s cheeks. “Want to make you cry because you're happy.” JJ’s lip trembles when Yuri whimpers. “Please be happy, baby?” JJ’s whisper is so soft. His eyes are so clear. “Baby, you make me so happy. I just want to - “

Yuri shivers as JJ kisses him, gently. Softly. He arches his back and he comes, crying even harder as JJ watches him.

 _”Sweet, ah! Sweet Yuri -! Ah!”_ JJ groans, and Yuri whines as JJ keeps watching him as he touches Yuri’s face and kisses him just as he comes. And they can’t stop thrusting against each other, they have to ride it out, to milk the aftershocks as they stare into each other's eyes.

Yuri bites into his shoulder when it’s too much and it starts to almost tickle. “Fuck!”

JJ stops. He rolls over and whistles. “Wow.”

Yeah. Yuri stares at the popcorn ceiling. Wow. Now comes the part where JJ really leaves. “Okay, then.” He tells himself not to look at JJ. Not to expect any of that sex talk to mean shit, because now they’re done. JJ is done. Done with Yuri and ready to ignore him until and unless -

“Hey, Yuri?” Oh, shit. Yuri is looking at him. His smile is so soft, so, so soft, and his lip is trembling. “I’m not going to tell anyone what we did.”

Yuri nods. “Course not.” He doesn’t know why JJ’s lip is trembling. But he knows why his is. He wishes he could make it stop. He wants to make it stop. He can’t make it stop.

“Baby?” JJ reaches out. He touches Yuri’s mouth and Yuri can feel his fingers. They’re shaking. “Baby, I just want to be able to tell them you’re mine. Can I?” JJ looks so scared.

Just like Yuri.

“Well?” JJ whispers. “When are you going to tell me to go to hell?”

Yuri closes his eyes and presses his face into JJ’s hand. “Only if you don’t.” He can’t look at him when he says it. He can’t stop the tears.

“Are those happy?”

Yuri nods. He didn’t know he could feel this good. “So fucking happy.” He’s not alone anymore.


End file.
